


Tan Lines

by bigredcrazyk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Day At The Beach, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigredcrazyk/pseuds/bigredcrazyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac decides to head down to the beach for a little personal time after having gone through a sour breakup. He has absolutely no intention of dating anyone for a while, but unexpected feelings surface during a chance encounter with a fine young man in a speedo.</p><p>Or</p><p>Isaac totally crushes hard on Scott's sexy body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Isaac went to the beach that day to work on his tan lines, and perhaps dive into a good novel. That seemed like as good a distraction as any. After having gone through a recent breakup with a total ass-hat whom he dedicated the last few years of his life to, Isaac was certainly in no mood to entertain the idea of dating, and he looked forward to spending a little time alone.

A fresh start was exactly what he needed, but he was charmingly attractive, slender and lean with dirty-blonde hair, and bound to draw the attention of the other boys wherever he went. This trip to the seashore was no exception. Sleazy guy after sleazy guy thought they were up to the challenge, making passes at him by dropping ridiculous pick-up lines or utterly blatant attempts at hooking up with him. Isaac was not impressed; either completely ignoring their innuendos or giving them looks that conveyed  _'you have no chance so keep kicking sand right on down the beach, buddy'_.

But then, almost entirely out of the blue, a red frisbee came sailing in his direction and landed in the sand just beside his face. Seconds later, a big, chocolate, labrador retriever came bolting in his direction. Before Isaac had a chance to react, it was on top of him, licking his face affectionately with slobbery, dog kisses. Almost immediately, he heard someone call out, “Stiles! Bad boy! Co'mere!” The dog turned tail and charged off toward his presumable owner.

Isaac sat upright as he wiped his face, noticed who the voice belonged to, and nearly fell back over as his jaw dropped open. This fella looked  _good_ … like… sex on a stick, shredded torso, devastatingly handsome, check my pulse, am I still breathing, type of good. He was short and had shaggy, dark hair. This attractive guy wore a black speedo with red and white stripes on the right hip, aviator shades, and an ankle bracelet made of hemp; bare feet. Isaac forced his mouth shut and diverted his gaze as the strapping, young man approached.

“Hey! I’m  _sooo_  sorry about my dog!” he said, sounding genuinely sincere. “Stiles is bad about licking people. He didn’t mean any harm though.”

Isaac shrugged, trying to play it cool, but instead of something snarky or witty, all he could manage to say was, “Yeah…” He hoped the tan he’d been working on was hiding the fact that he was blushing all over. _Jesus Christ_ , this guy was a total bombshell.

The dog owner held out his hand to introduce himself. His grip was firm and it made Isaac melt like butter. “I’m Scott. Hope you won’t press charges or anything… I know he’s suppose to be on a leash while we’re out here, but Stiles loves to run around and play frisbee.”

Isaac shook his head quickly. “Not at all! I love dogs!”  _Lie._  Total lie. Isaac was not a dog person, nor a cat person, nor had he ever owned a single pet in his life, except for the goldfish he had when he was very young that only survived two weeks before turning belly up and his parents flushed it to heaven. Why was he suddenly trying to impress this dude when he’d been spending all afternoon convincing himself he needed to avoid guys for a while… just _look_ at that bulge.

Isaac caught himself staring at Scott’s speedo, or rather imagining what was underneath it, and hadn’t even heard him ask for the frisbee back. “Um… Are you okay?” he inquired after Isaac didn’t replied.

The dirty-blonde snapped out of it and nodded. “I’m Isaac!” he blurted out.

Scott grinned at him. “Well, it was nice to meet you Isaac, but I didn’t ask for your name. I asked if you could hand me my frisbee.”

What had gotten into him? Isaac had never stammered on like this over a guy. His cute dimples and crooked chin… and perky nipples setting atop perfect pecs and… he was doing it  _again_! Isaac shook himself, grabbed the frisbee and held it up to Scott. “Take!” he ordered while staring at the sand between them, making sure not to steal a peek.

Scott collected it from him and said, “Thanks Isaac.” He turned and tossed the red disc out over the beach, his dog racing after it. He took a few steps away, but hesitated. Biting his bottom lip, Scott turned back and offered, “Hey, if you aren’t busy later, I’m going to be up the beach at the Hula Hut for drinks this evening. Maybe you’d like to join me?”

Isaac heart skipped a beat. This was the most painful turn-down of his life. “No… no thanks.”

The brunette seemed to deflate just a little and replied, “Okay. I come to this spot often… so… maybe I’ll cya around? Take care, Isaac.”

And that was the end of their interaction. The boy with curly, brown locks ran off after his dog, and Isaac groaned, collapsing back into the sand. He buried his face in his hands and sighed. How frustrating… The rest of the afternoon, he tried to read his book. He  _really_  did, but the temptation to watch Scott play with Stiles at distance was too much to ignore. He was mesmerized by him. He seemed absolutely perfect and it was slaying Isaac.

As the sunset loomed, he noticed Scott leash up Stiles and head up the beach toward the ocean-side bar he had mentioned. Isaac waited until Scott was no longer in view before he began to pack up his things and return to the parking lot. He debated the entire way if he should go after Scott. He didn’t have a shirt or anything. He was only dressed in flip-flops and his blue, athletic trunks that didn’t even cover half of his thighs. Short-shorts was an overstatement. But then again, Scott had gone and he was only wearing that devilishly  _'leave no room up to the imagination'_ speedo…

Isaac placed his beach bag in his car and looked himself down once more. He rocked onto his tiptoes and whined throatily. He really liked Scott, but what if it was just a rebound fling? Isaac didn’t need that in his life. It hadn’t even been a week since he broke up with Jackson. It was definitely too soon. Isaac started to get into his car, paused, stepped back out, paced a few steps, and turned back. He began getting in again, but just couldn’t bring himself to. What was the harm in one drink? Isaac locked up his vehicle and sprinted off toward the beach bar with a big grin on his face. Just  _one_  drink…


	2. Kisses and Shit

Isaac needed to talk someone… _anyone_. Last night and that morning had been the best of his life, and he needed to talk about it. So Isaac called his bestie, Erica. It was early on a Saturday, but he knew she’d probably be up doing yogalates or something. Sure enough, she answered.

“Hey babe,” was her greeting. “What’s up?”

“ _Oh my god_! Erica, you’ll never guess what happened to me last night.”

She sighed deeply, enough that he could hear it through the car speakers; his cell hooked up to the media adapter on the dashboard. “Oh no… don’t tell me you got back with Jackson _again_. I swear, Isaac, if you-”

“NO! Never! I met someone though and he’s _totally_ perf,” Isaac went on excitedly. “At the beach yesterday.”

Erica giggled. “A little fast don’t you think? Hold on… Hey, Sweetie! You won’t believe this! Isaac says he’s already met someone!”

Boyd could be heard faintly in the background. “Didn’t he just break up with Jackson like four days ago or something?”

“I know, right?!” Erica drawled in an amused tone. “I told you it wouldn’t take him long! Boy moves fast!”

“Hey!” Isaac groaned. “Pay attention to _me_!”

“Okay, okay, honey. Does Prince Charming have a name?” she asked.

Isaac sighed contently. “Scott McCall… He’s so perfect; you don’t even know!”

“Go on! Dish!” Erica replied encouragingly. “Give me all the details.”

Isaac grinned wildly and said, “Okay. So I went to the beach yesterday. Laid out. Worked on my tan. So many guys were trying to hit me up and I wasn’t having it, but then this totally cute boy was playing frisbee with his dog and it landed by me. The dog came over and was licking me and being really friendly. It was gross; all over the face, but yeah… that’s how we met. He came over and apologized and this guy is H-O-T hot-ot-tot! Like, _guhh_. I can’t even…”

“What’d he look like?” she asked.

“He’s short and smooth and chiseled all over like a Greek God! He’s my age; twenty-three. Shaggy, dark hair. Broad shoulders and just… He was wearing a speedo and, _gurl_ , best believe he had every reason to. And his smile… _wow_. Like dorky, time stopping, earth shattering smile.”

“Babe, keep talking, but I’m gonna set the phone down for a sec and put you on speaker,” Erica stated. “Doing my hair and makeup. Boyd’s taking me out for brunch in an hour.”

“Oh my god, Erica, he made me breakfast in bed!”

“Whoa now. Rewind. What happened at the beach?” she interjected.

Isaac cleared his throat and answered, “Well… he invited me to go have a drink at this ocean-side bar, but I turned him down because I didn’t think it was appropriate after just having broken up with Jacks.”

“Yeah? What changed your mind?”

“Well, I watched him play with his dog like all afternoon and I was gonna leave and put my stuff in the car, but I thought what’s the harm in _one_ drink?”

“Famous last words,” Erica giggled. “You _never_ have just one drink.”

“I _know_! But I go after him and we meet up at this outdoor bar called the Hula Hut, and they served us these really good, fruity drinks with cute, little umbrellas, and we get to chatting and it’s like everything he says was impressive. Not in a _‘I’m better than you’_ or _‘I’m only saying this to impress you’_  sorta way. Like, he doesn’t have an arrogant bone in his body and I love that. He was just talking about himself casually and answering my questions. His rents are divorced; mom’s a doctor and dad works for the CIA?! Crazy, top level, secretive stuff, but their relationship is strained because he was never around while Scott was growing up and they are working on repairing things, I guess… But he makes his own money. Is an e-trader and investor. Guess you could say he’s an entrepreneur. AND he’s brilliantly creative and artistic. He plays the piano and paints and writes poetry, and not the cheesy stuff either. Like, _really_ deep, meaningful, and philosophical. And he’s a total romantic; so not even close to Jacks. Like… where has this boy been all my life?!”

“So what happened after that?” Erica pressed for more.

“Okay, so he says it’s not normally his style- oh! By the way, his dog’s name is Stiles. I thought it was cute. Anyway, not normally his style to invite a stranger back to his place, but he was having a lot of fun and our conversation was going really well so he offered if I wanted to follow him back and I agree because I’d never hit it off like that with anyone before-”

“Wait, how much did you have to drink?” his bestie interrupted.

Isaac rolled his eyes. “I _only_ had two drinks over the course of two hours, _Mom_. I was perfectly capable of following him. So we get back to his place, which is gorgeous and overlooks the beach, and he then proceeds to show me his wine collection IN HIS WINE CELLAR, and I’m 100% done. He has a taste for fine wines and dark chocolates and I’m like, yes sir! I will marry you if you propose to me right now!”

Erica starts laughing hard over the phone. “You're outrageous!”

Isaac is all smiles as he continued. “So we have a glass of wine from a vintage bottle. He says the price and it’s worth more money than I make in a week! And it was so good. And THEN he asks if I’d like to toke and suddenly I realize he smokes weed recreationally, too! On top of everything, this guy is perfect! So we are drinking and smoking and he’s feeding me absolutely decadent chocolate and… you know _me_. I start getting flirty and sexual because I can’t help it, and he’s responding positively and getting touchy, and I’m sailing high, and suddenly he’s kissing me and he PICKS ME UP like I’m nothing and carries me to his bed.”

“Okay, Boyd doesn’t want to hear this bit so I’m taking you off speaker. Just a sec…” She fumbles with the phone and puts it to her ear. “Okay. Yes. More.”

“Erica… we then have the best sex of my entire life. He _literally_ worshiped my body for two hours of foreplay before we even got to the intercourse stuff. And his balcony doors were open and this cool breeze is blowing in off the ocean and you can hear the waves crashing on the tide and the moonlight and skin and just… _everything_. It was like fairy tale sex. He treated me like a Disney princess. And his dick… oh my freaking god… for a short guy, he was the biggest I've ever been with. And let’s just say he knew _exactly_ how to use it. It wasn’t crazy, fast-paced, rabbit fucking. You know what I’m talkin’ about. He took his time with me. Such a passionate lover. Honestly, he did in one night what Jackson failed to do for three years. We had sex for _my_ pleasure. Scott was so attentive to detail. Basically, he fucked me so good I had to crash at his place from exhaustion.”

“Yeah… sounds like a wonderful night. It’s nice when you find someone who is into you on that level. I tried to tell you this with Jackson. He was not good for you,” Erica stated. “The moment you said Jackson was a selfish lover, did I not tell you to get out?”

“I know… I just wanted to believe he was the one because we had history and things were so good at the start…”

Erica prodded further, “So you played safe, right?”

Isaac frowned and blushed even though he was in the car alone. “We didn't... The corner store was closed and it'd have taken forever to run across town, plus we were both pretty crunk. It was ultimately my decision. I take the blame for that hiccup. He offered that we stop or just full around. I wanted it though. He said he was clean and I trusted him.”

“Isaac! Shame on you!”

“I know! I never do that, but I was so thirsty for the D! He _did_ pull out before he came. I know that doesn't make it any better and isn't a very good excuse, but I'll definitely be prepared next time and bring protection because if we see each other again I don't think I'll be able to keep my hands to myself... but anyway, I woke up to breakfast in bed at dawn. Scott actually cooked me a delicious, veggie omelet out of his GOURMET KITCHEN served with honey on sourdough toast AND freshly squeezed O.J. I think he’s like a health-nut vegetarian… But he even went out super early and picked a little bouquet of wildflowers from his landscaping that he put on the tray for me. It was _sooo_ sweet.

“We spent the morning in bed talking, being all cuddly and affectionate. And then he had to meet people about an investment project he’s working on. We showered together. He has one of those huge, walk-in showers with a bench and the fancy, rain-drop faucet overhead, AND multiple jets that come out the walls like you see on tv. I swear it was heavenly... And he bathed me. It was too fucking adorable. After we got out, he said I could stay if I wanted to wait for him, but he didn’t know how long he’d be so I decided to go home. But I didn’t go home. I’m just driving up the coast and I can’t stop smiling. Like… I think I’m really in love with him, Erica. After just _one_ night. You know that’s not me. I try to approach relationships rationally, but this guy… I just… I can’t even think straight. I’m totally crushing hard right now.”

“Well, you know Boyd and I were like that. Maybe a couple dates in, but it was pretty much love at first encounter like that. Sometimes you have to throw rationale out the window and go with your gut. Yeah, you just got out of a rough relationship, but maybe this guy is everything you’ll ever need. You’ll never know unless you see where it goes.”

Isaac sighed again. “I think we’re going to have to talk about stuff, but yeah, I’d like that. Scott is kind and generous and invited _me_ , a complete stranger, into his home and treated me like I was the only thing in his life that mattered. He even turned his phone off _way_ before we made it back to his place; at the bar, while we were just starting to hit it off. That’s such a turn on. He gave me his undivided attention. When he got to his place, he checked his messages and then flipped it right back off. I didn't see him turn it on again until morning. Who doesn’t have their phone attached to their hip at all times? He just made me feel really special and I haven't felt that way in a long time...”

“Awww, _pickle_ …” Erica cooed. “Cupid got you _good_. Screw the arrow; you’ve been struck by a cannonball.”

Isaac chuckled and wiped his eyes. “Yeah… It got a little chilly this morning, and he offered me a hooded sweatshirt after we showered. He’s like three sizes bigger than me and it’s baggy and super comfortable. I don’t think I’m ever going to take it off.” Erica giggled softly before he went on. “I think I’m gonna give him a call and see if he wants to do dinner or something. I really wanna see him again… Oh, are we still on for tomorrow?”

“Yes, Isaac. I booked us for a mani-pedi and massage at 2. If you have dinner with Mr. Perfect, you can tell me all about it then.”

Isaac smiled. “Okay. Sounds good.”

“Alright, silly boy. Good luck tonight.”

“Thanks. I’ll catch ya later, bee-otch.”

“Kisses and shit,” Erica replied before he pressed the ‘Call End’ button on his dash.

Isaac chewed his bottom lip as he searched for a place to turn around. He’d driven up the coast now for a few hours, listening to Lana, Florence, and Lorde as he pondered the previous night and what he should do about the prospect of dating Scott. He decided he was going to go for it. The chemistry between them was electric. If he told Scott they shouldn’t date because it was too soon, he’d always wonder ‘what if’, and Isaac couldn’t handle living with that kind of regret for the rest of his life. This was an opportunity to be truly romantic with someone for the first time, and he wasn’t going to let it slip by him. The odds had never before been in his favor when it came to love, but hopefully this fresh start could be exactly what he needed to change his luck. All he could do was try…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely sure, but I may add a third chapter to round it off. I left it more open-ended than planned, so I feel like there needs to be a little bit more resolution.. The story is honestly just an afterthought. I decided to scribble down a ficlet based on the title manips I created, and then the idea for this second chapter was the result. Hope you enjoyed. - k


	3. I'll Wait For You

A month had passed since their first encounter that day on the beach. Isaac and Scott became very close; nearly inseparable save when they had to work. Isaac was practically living with Scott, having moved quite a bit of his closet over to Scott’s much larger walk-in. He’d even been given a key after only two weeks. Although neither had really conveyed how deep their feelings were, it was obvious that this summer fling had turned serious quickly.

On one particular Saturday, they were having a lovely evening together. Scott cooked up a mouth-watering, tofu stir-fry and they had an expensive bottle of sake to wash it down. Isaac guessed right; Scott was a vegetarian, but contrary to Isaac’s belief, all of Scott’s food was quite tasty. He still couldn’t give up the meat, sneaking an occasional cheeseburger or ordering a separate pizza when they decided to stay in and call for delivery, but he actually enjoyed eating with Scott because he felt healthier. He ate better and exercised more with Scott. Isaac also realized that he was definitely a dog person, or at least he liked Scott’s dog, Stiles.

After finishing dinner, they had homemade, chocolate chip, banana ice cream. Scott whipped it together earlier that day just so it’d be ready for dessert, because Scott always planned meals ahead. They moved to the balcony outside Scott’s bedroom and rested in a big, round, [cuddle chair](http://images.neimanmarcus.com/ca/1/product_assets/H/7/2/9/P/NMH729P_mz.jpg) that overlooked the ocean with the stars and moon above. Scott was sprawled out with Isaac curled up in his arms. Finishing off the sake and sharing a joint between them, Isaac sighed deeply; very content with the way things had turned out.

“What was that for?” Scott asked tenderly.

“I’m just really happy,” the dirty-blonde replied after a brief pause. “I really enjoy our time together.”

Scott smiled kissed his temple before he began tousling Isaac’s hair with his fingers. “I feel the same way about you, that’s why I think we should probably talk about something I’ve been putting off…”

“Uh oh,” Isaac muttered. “That sounded ominous.”

“Well, I feel pretty invested in this… in _us_. I honestly didn’t think it’d get so intense this fast. And now that I’m in pretty deep, I’m faced with a serious choice that’s going to affect my life.”

“Oh yeah?” Isaac asked before finishing off his drink and then toking the joint. He was trying to act casual, but Scott’s words made him very anxious, if not nervous.

The brunette nodded. “Yeah. I should have told you sooner, but this is only my temporary home. I come out here for business regularly and needed a place to stay, so I bought this house. It just makes life easier than living in a hotel for weeks at a time, but my residence is in New York.”

Isaac’s stomach bottomed out. “Huh?” was all he managed to utter.

Scott frowned. “The investment project? The hotel we’ve been drawing up plans for? That’s the only reason I was here, and the preliminary stuff ended about a week ago. I shoulda went back then, but I stayed in L.A. for you, because I like you, but I need to get back to New York… like within the next few days. Most of my work is there.”

Isaac remained silent for a moment before he whispered, “Oh…” This absolutely sucked. He found the perfect guy only to learn that he lives all the way across country.

“Yeah…” Scott replied. “So I’m faced with a choice: End this great thing we have going, or try to get my affairs in order and move out here, but that’d still take me at least six months based on the schedule I need to keep. It’d be asking a lot for you to wait for me, and I completely understand if you don’t wanna do the long distance thing for that long.”

Isaac wasn’t sure what to say. He felt extremely hurt. “You shouldn’t move for me…” he breathed, trying to hold back his tears. “If most of your work is in New York, that’s where you should be.”

Scott held him tighter. He continued to stroke Isaac’s hair and massage his scalp. “But I’m in love with you. I can’t escape that. I feel like I’d be throwing something good away if we ended it.”

“You _love_ me?” Isaac whimpered.

“I do. I want this to work out. That’s why I’d be willing to move here. I’d still have to travel, a lot actually, but if you’re okay with that and willing to give me a little time, I’d do it without thinking twice,” Scott replied. “You could even move in here out of your apartment while I’m wrapping things up in New York. I could visit when I’m able, and then like I said, it’d be about six months before I could move back… I just need to know if it’s worth it to you, because if not, I’m not going to make L.A. my permanent home.”

“That’s a _big_ decision to put on my shoulders,” the blonde sighed. He paused to smoke more and passed the joint to Scott before adding, “I’d like to think that we could do it because I’m totally in love with you, too… but six months is a long time. I don’t really do well with long distance relationships. I need constant attention and I’d miss you a lot… I guess I’d miss you either way; if we decided to end it here and now or wait the time. And even then, you said you travel a lot… I duno, Scott…”

Scott masked his disappointment by taking one last drag before putting the roach out in the ashtray next to them. He exhaled the smoke and stated softly, “I’m sorry you feel that way. I thought maybe… I wanted…” he stammered on. “I’d do anything for you… I’d be devastated if you didn’t want to try to make it work. What’s six months to a lifetime we could spend together?”

Isaac glanced back at him. He chewed his bottom lip, appearing deep in thought. “It’s that serious for you?”

Scott nodded and touched the Isaac’s cheek. “I follow my gut. My gut tells me you’re the one. I can honestly say, if we make it the six months and I move for you, I will propose to you. This is all or nothing for me, Isaac. I can’t imagine spending my days with anyone else. I know it sounds crazy because we’ve only known each other a month, but I just know. You’re who I wanna be with.”

Isaac was on the verge of crying. He was smiling sadly at Scott. “You’re making this decision _really_ difficult, ya know that?”

Scott smiled back and then kissed him. They locked lips and tongues for a few moments before pressing their foreheads together. Scott whispered, “Say yes. I’ll take care of you. I’ll provide for you. You can do whatever you want; explore your hobbies and passions. I can pay for it. You can even travel with me if you like. Just… _please_ … say yes.”

Isaac buried his face in Scott’s neck, hiding his grin. He groaned and said, “You’re so perfect… How can I say no to that?” He raised his face to Scott’s and added, “Six months?”

“Yeah. That’s all I’ll need.”

Isaac stared into the brunette’s pretty, brown eyes. He rubbed his nose against his boyfriend’s and let his lids fall shut. “Okay. _Yes_ , I’ll wait for you.”

Scott abruptly kissed him once more before saying excitedly, “I love you! _Oh man._  I love you so much. I’ll come visit every other weekend or when I can find the time. It won’t be like we won’t be able to see each other over the time I’ll be away.” He paused to kiss Isaac again. “And you can live here; move out of your apartment. You could put more money into savings, or spend it. I don’t care. I can send you money if you want. Whatever you want.”

He kissed Isaac over and over, but Isaac pulled away. “I don’t want you to be my sugar daddy, Scott. I wanna be able to pay my way.”

Scott smirked. “I’m not gonna charge you rent or anything. Plus… don’t take this the wrong way, but writing columns for a local, gay magazine doesn’t exactly pay for this kinda lifestyle. I make close to a million a month. I mean… I’m just saying… I know you’re not after my money. I want you to live comfortably, and I can afford to do that for you.”

Isaac sighed and rested his head on Scott’s chest. “I don’t even know why you like me. You’re so far beyond my league-”

“That’s not true. I don’t care how much you have in the bank. You’re funny and beautiful and I enjoy laying with you and talking for hours. We have fun together; more fun than I’ve had in my entire life over this last month. I’ve _never_ been so happy.”

“Really?” Isaac asked.

“Really. Money is irrelevant. I don’t care about status or where you came from. I came from a struggling background myself, so I can relate. I just want you to be happy and not have to worry about that stuff.”

Isaac began rubbing Scott’s groin and drawled, “ _Mmmm_ , you’re getting so much head tonight.”

Scott laughed and cooed, “I’d rather make love to you.”

Isaac gazed at him and smiled warmly. “What’s stopping you?”

“Nothing in the world…” the brunette sighed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Haha. This was not my intended ending. I actually planned to have Scott move back to NYC and the relationship end, but I just couldn't bring myself to wreck such a cute couple. Too much feels I guess.. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for the kudos and comments. (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
